Torneo por el Otro Mundo
by Alisse
Summary: Gohan haría todo por salvar a su madre y a su hermanito que estaba por nacer... incluso meterse en más problemas de lo que debería. "Todo es por una buena causa", trataba de convencerse el niño, mientras veía que tendría que pelear en contra de su padre y al lado de seres que anteriormente, habían sido su enemigo. Post-Cell.
1. Chapter 1

**Torneo por el Otro Mundo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Introducción.**

* * *

Gohan estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su familia, eso nadie lo dudaba, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con su padre en el Torneo de Cell. Goku había decidido quedarse en el Otro Mundo, entrenando, en vez de volver con su familia. En un primer momento, no había podido evitar sentirse herido por su decisión.

Pero, meses después, Gohan sentía que ya lo había superado, dentro de lo que podía y más que nada porque por su familia no podía darse el lujo de lamentarse demasiado. Mucho menos cuando se enteró que su madre estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo.

Había logrado hacerse a la idea de tener un hermanito menor, incluso hasta había comenzado a hacer planes sobre ello, pensando cómo se llamaría, la ropa que había que comprar, los juguetes, el cuarto que tendría que ocupar en la casa y así... pero todo terminó un día abruptamente. Todo fue hasta que todo comenzó a precipitarse nuevamente.

Milk había enfermado gravemente.

Tanto así que tanto ella como el bebé estaban en peligro y por muchos exámenes que hicieron los doctores los meses siguientes, no fueron capaces (y aún no lo son) de encontrar la causa del mal... fue en esas circunstancias que Gohan juró que haría cualquier cosa para que ella sanara y su hermano sobreviviera.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Porque un tarde en que anochecía, Gohan estaba junto a su madre y, extrañamente, ambos estaban solos. Era la primera vez desde que ella estaba hospitalizada que se encontraban los dos así, ella descansando y Gohan con mil pensamientos en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en alguna idea que cambiara toda esa situación.

Después de horas de no llegar a nada, cansado, agotado y desesperado, murmuró un juramento, que no tenía idea cuáles repercusiones tendría en su vida.

-¿Me lo juras a mí?- escuchó de pronto una voz que le preguntaba.

Al levantar los ojos, se encontró con una mujer alta, de cabello pelirrojo tomado en un tomate y ojos de un negro profundo. Vestía una simple túnica color marfil que le llegaba a la rodilla. La quedo viendo fijamente, notando cómo ella tenía mirada traviesa y expresión algo sádica para su gusto. La verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la intromisión de ella, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Gohan, sin moverse del lugar en que estaba al lado de su madre. Miró atentamente cómo ella se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban libres cerca de la cama, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Soy Lil- contestó ella, cruzándose de piernas coquetamente -Y soy quien te puede ayudar con tu madre- agregó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gohan frunciendo el cejo, desconfiando completamente de lo que la extraña chica le decía. Había algo en su mirada que hacía que Gohan sintiera un rechazo y desconfianza hacia ella y todo lo que decía. Quizás era la actitud con la que le hablaba.

-La enfermedad que tiene tu madre- contestó ella, con cierta complicidad -Yo puedo curarla y asegurarte que tu hermanito nazca perfectamente.

Gohan, sin quitar la expresión dudosa de su rostro, miró de reojo a Milk, que continuaba sin reaccionar a su lado. Sintió cuando ella se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos por el lado contrario de la cama.

-Es verdad...- comenzó a decir ella, una vez que había llegado a la cabecera -hay cosas que la ciencia realmente no puede hacer- continuó diciendo Lil, encogiéndose de hombros -Pero al menos en este caso yo sí puedo hacer algo por ustedes: puedo ayudarlos- insistió.

-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?- preguntó Gohan, apretando en su mano la de su madre.

-Te propongo un trato- contestó ella, casualmente -Yo ayudo a tu madre y hermano y tú...

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Gohan, frunciendo el cejo.

Ella primero no contestó, sólo sonrió de forma algo sádica, que definitivamente a Gohan no le dio buena espina.

-Sólo… tienes que hacer algo por mí- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros -¿Y, qué dices?

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Gohan, dudando.

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…- comenzó a decir Lil, mirándose las uñas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó nuevamente Gohan, ignorando sus palabras.

-Sólo… un pequeño trabajo para mí, nada muy terrible.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Gohan, cruzándose de brazos. Lil soltó un sonoro suspiro y finalmente le dijo todo.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y Gohan asintió, aceptando el pacto.

* * *

**Uh, hace tiempo que no escribo algo de Dragon Ball Z. Esta historia tendrá de todo: drama, humor y mucha aventura. Ah, y los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Que estén bien!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Torneo por el Otro Mundo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

_Seis meses después._

_Otro Mundo._

* * *

La pregunta del millón era:

¿Extrañaba a su familia?

Por supuesto, no tenía que pensarlo dos veces para reconocerlo, pero eso no quitaba el que se sintiera más tranquilo por su ausencia en el planeta Tierra, sabiendo que estarían mucho más seguros con su ausencia.

Estaba consciente que las razones que les había dado a sus amigos para quedarse en el Otro Mundo eran incomprensibles para ellos, especialmente para Gohan, pero sabía que el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por todos ellos valía la pena. Estaba seguro que de esa manera ellos no serían atacados por guerreros extraterrestres que deseaban ser los más poderosos del universo y todo ese rollo que normalmente tenían.

Aunque los seguía extrañando.

Y lo peor era que debido al lugar en el que estaba en esos momentos, no tenía la capacidad de poder observarlos en su vida diaria, por lo que siempre se estaba preocupando por cómo podrían estar con su ausencia.

Sobre todo le ocurría los últimos días. Su instinto no dejaba de molestarlo y mantenerlo pensando en su familia y cómo podrían estar pasándolo y, por tanto, no podía entrenar en paz y completamente concentrado.

En un primer momento pensó que era sólo que extrañaba a su familia. Gohan y Milk estaban constantemente en sus pensamientos.

Pero se dio cuenta que sí era importante cuando, en uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tenía, Kaio-sama se acercó a él con un rostro demasiado serio para su gusto. El dios, a pesar de que era de un color algo pálido, podía notarse que no estaba bien con lo que debía decirle al saiya.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaio-sama?- preguntó Goku, mirándolo desde su posición en el cielo. La pelea con el otro luchador había terminado y ambos miraban al dios algo preocupados.

-Goku...- comenzó a decir Kaio-sama, notándose inseguro con las palabras -Debes ir con Enma inmediatamente...- contestó vagamente el dios, lo que por supuesto no fue suficiente para Goku, que frunció el cejo y esperó recibir mayores explicaciones de su parte. No se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó, insistiendo en el punto -¿Quién ha muerto?

-Tienes que ir con él- insistió el dios sin querer entrar en más detalles -No debes perder ningún minuto más aquí, hazme caso alguna vez en tu vida y ve con Enma.

Dándose cuenta que no valía la pena contradecirlo, Goku puso sus dedos en su frente y rápidamente se teletransportó hacia el lugar donde estaba Enma-sama. No demoró en darse cuenta de la razón de la forma de actuar de Kaio-sama y su urgencia para que fuera con el otro dios.

En frente del juez estaba su hijo mayor, Gohan, mirando seriamente al gigante, sin desviar los ojos del otro. Si se dio cuenta de la llegada de Goku, simplemente lo ignoró.

El saiya demoró unos cuantos minutos para poder reaccionar.

-¡Gohan!- se acercó rápidamente al niño, poniéndose a su lado y tratando de llamar su atención. Aún así el niño no lo miró -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso han atacado la Tierra?- comenzó a preguntar, tratando de encontrar la razón de todo ello.

-Lo siento, Goku, no puedes interrumpir un juicio- lo interrumpió Enma, notándose agotado por algunos momentos. Soltó un suspiro -Son Gohan, es verdad que salvaste la Tierra con Cell y que desde muy pequeño has estado luchando por la humanidad, pero tus últimos actos no me han dejado más alternativa, debes irte al Infierno.

Goku se quedó clavado al suelo después de escuchar las palabras de Enma, que era la sentencia de Gohan. Con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa de lo que había escuchado, volvió su mirada hacia su hijo, que se notaba demasiado tranquilo ante la resolución del gigante.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- comenzó a decir el saiya, sin darse cuenta que estaba levantando la voz por la sorpresa. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se volvió hacia el niño -Gohan, ¿qué ocurrió en la Tierra? ¿Por qué estás aquí, muerto?- Gohan seguía sin mirarlo siquiera y Goku, ya desesperado por su actitud y su mutismo, lo tomó por los hombros quizás con algo de fuerza e intentó que lo mirara a la cara.

Sin abrir siquiera la boca, Gohan miraba decididamente hacia otro lado.

-¡Contéstame, maldición!- gritó Goku, sacudiéndolo un poco más ante su rebeldía.

-Lo siento Goku, pero no hay más tiempo- lo interrumpió Enma, con suavidad, como si comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando -Gohan debe ir al Infierno.

-¡Pero no es posible!- Goku se separó del niño y se adelantó unos pasos hacia el gigante -¡Él es un buen chico, ha ayudado a la Tierra desde que es pequeño, ha sacrificado muchísimo por eso! ¡Es... es imposible que se tenga que ir al Infierno!

-Lo siento...- murmuró Enma, pareciendo avergonzado por la decisión que tuvo que tomar en torno al niño.

Sin que Goku se diera cuenta del momento en que ocurrió, Gohan desapareció dentro de lo que parecía ser una nube roja y gris. Goku, desesperado por lo ocurrido y dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada más ahí, se despidió de Enma y volvió con Kaio-sama y le pidió que lo dejara comunicarse con Piccoro.

-_¿Goku, eres tú?_- preguntó el namek. El saiya fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo cansado que sonaba su amigo en esos momentos.

-Sí, Piccoro- asintió el saiya -¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurrió con Gohan?- dijo, sonando molesto. Trató de tranquilizarse, no deseaba descargarse con el otro, al menos mientras no supiera qué había pasado realmente. Pasaron unos momentos antes que contestara.

-_... veo que te enteraste_- dijo, su voz notándose desanimada.

-No, no me he enterado de nada- replicó Goku, olvidando toda la calma que había logrado hacía unos pocos momentos -Lo único que sé, es que Gohan está muerto y que lo han condenado al Infierno- dijo, subiendo la voz, causando que los muertos que estaban a su alrededor lo quedaran viendo, completamente confusos -Por eso quiero saber qué ocurrió en la Tierra.

-_¿Al... infierno, dices?_- preguntó Piccoro, sonando completamente shockeado por lo que había escuchado de Goku.

-Sí y que yo sepa, una de las pocas personas que de verdad no se merece ir a ese lugar, es Gohan...- agregó luego el saiya –Necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en la Tierra y cómo fue que terminó muerto.

-_La verdad es…_- comenzó Piccoro, su voz sonando algo cansada_ -que ni nosotros entendemos bien qué le ocurrió a Gohan, Goku. Después de Cell parecía que todo iba bien, fue sólo hace unos pocos días atrás que comenzó a actuar muy extraño…_

* * *

Cuando le habían hablado del Infierno anteriormente, nunca habían terminado de ponerse de acuerdo en su descripción final. Empezando, y según había leído algunos ensayos, algunos declaraban deliberadamente que ese lugar de plano no existía. Otra teoría que había leído de otra persona, señalaban que la misma existencia en la Tierra era un infierno en sí, por lo que no había otro posible.

Pero había quienes consideraban que el Infierno era como un lugar en otro plano existencial, con ríos de lava y almas de personas sufriendo constantemente durante toda la eternidad y pagando por un paquete de pecados hechos durante la vida en la tierra u otro planeta. El Infierno de Dante siempre había sido un lugar que siempre había llamado mucho su atención.

Y estaba el Infierno... al menos al que había llegado él. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por encontrarse con aquel barquero de la mitología griega, definitivamente hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más entretenidas.

Al llegar al Infierno, se había encontrado con un cielo oscuro, casi negro y con el suelo todo rocoso, nada muy llamativo para él.

-Veo que llegaste- escuchó de pronto una voz femenina a su lado -Ya veía que ese blando de Enma te enviaba al Paraíso- agregó luego la chica, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo dudo, después de lo que hice...- contestó Gohan, notándose realmente avergonzado y arrepentido por sus actos.

-Oh, por supuesto...- Lil hizo ojos al cielo, burlándose sin disimulo del chico -Olvidaba esa parte de la historia en la que tuviste que hacer tanto para llegar acá... ¿Qué cosas de la vida, no? O de la muerte, mejor dicho- abrazó por los hombros a Gohan, sacudiéndolo en el proceso y comenzó a camina con él -Te esfuerzas toda tu larga vida para defender a la humanidad y a la Tierra y, cuando cometes un pequeñísimo error, ¡bam!- soltó un grito -Te mandan al infierno. Todo es muy ingrato, ¿no crees?

-¿Error?- Gohan se soltó con brusquedad, pero aún así continuó caminando a su lado hacia un lugar desconocido para él -¿Te recuerdo que destruí una ciudad, antes de tener que suicidarme?

-Hay gente que hace cosas peores...- se encogió de hombros ella, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Y qué me dices de los habitantes de esa ciudad?- dijo Gohan, frunciendo el ceño –No creo que a ellos puedas convencerlos de que "hay gente que hace cosas peores"- agregó, imitando un poco su voz. Lil rió un poco entre dientes.

-Oh, eso... no te preocupes, está todo ese asunto solucionado.

-Supongo que por las Esferas del Dragón.

-No exactamente- replicó Lil, sonriendo con picardía -Para que tu conciencia se quede en paz, hice un pequeño truco durante el ataque que hiciste- Gohan la quedó viendo, tratando de adivinar si es que estaba mintiéndole o no -La verdad es que nunca los mataste, los hice desaparecer antes que los impactos les llegaran...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Gohan, la emoción marcada en su voz.

-De verdad, confía en mí- sonrió ella, sobre todo al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro del niño después de sus palabras -Sabía que te afectaría el que tuvieras que atacar y asesinar a una ciudad entera, por eso te ayudé. Tú no eres mala persona...

-¿Y cómo es que Enma no se dio cuenta de eso?- preguntó Gohan, confuso, a lo que Lil se largó a reír escandalosamente.

-Yo tengo mis propios trucos- dijo ella, con el orgullo notándose a kilómetros -Pero bueno, te alegrará saber que ya están todos bien, quizás confundidos y con problemas de vivienda, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, así que deja de preocuparte de eso. Te necesito completamente concentrado para lo que viene.

-¿Y para qué sería?- preguntó esta vez el chico, enarcando una ceja. Recordó en esos momentos que Lil le había dado todas las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer, pero hasta el momento, nunca le había dado la razón por la que lo quería muerto y en el infierno, además.

-Para lo que viniste, por supuesto- respondió ella, sin contestar del todo la pregunta y tomándolo del brazo nuevamente y continuando su camino.

-Nunca me dijiste para qué vine- replicó Gohan, frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que Lil soltaba una risita.

Estaban llegando a lo que parecía una llanura inerte, de piedra blanca. Lil chasqueó los dedos y al instante, dos puertas muy bien escondidas comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud.

Gohan quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio, del otro lado de las grandes puertas, un gran salón de piedra pulida, sin muchos muebles pero de gran belleza, iluminado sólo con antorchas en varios de los pilares que llevaban a distintas cámaras.

-Wow…- murmuró el chico, fascinado.

-Apariencias- sonrió Lil, al ver la expresión de Gohan ante lo que tenía en frente de él -No tienes idea de lo bonito que se ve este tipo de piedra pulida, que sólo se da en el Infierno, además. En fin, vamos, tengo un gran banquete esperando por ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Un banquete para muertos?- preguntó con burla Gohan.

-Ironías de la vida… o muerte- contestó con humor ella.

* * *

Cuando Goku se comunicó con él, poco después que el desastre terminara definitivamente, Piccoro se había separado de todos los demás guerreros Z, esperando poder estar solo y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera había ido con Dende al Templo, pensaba que sólo la soledad podía aliviar un poco lo que pasaba dentro de él.

Pero entonces le había hablado Goku, que no sólo le habló con un tono prepotente que estaba fuera de lugar, sino que le dijo que Gohan, su pupilo, aquel niño que había hecho tanto por él, se había ido al Infierno.

-Todo estuvo bien hasta que Milk enfermó- comenzó a decirle Piccoro, levitando en las cercanías de la cascada de siempre –Después que mejorara y cuando ya sabíamos que nada malo iba a ocurrirle, Gohan cambió mucho su actitud. Comenzó a entrenar mas, sobre todo con Vegeta, pero con una actitud muy diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados. Incluso a Vegeta le extrañó, decía que estaba mucho más agresivo y confrontacional, muchas veces lo dejó muy herido al terminar un entrenamiento- continuó.

-_¿Hablaste con Gohan de eso?_- le preguntó Goku a través de la conexión. En ese otro lugar, podía ver a los demás Kaios reunidos a la distancia, hablando con seriedad.

-Lo intenté en más de una ocasión, pero me decía que estaba todo bien y no me dejaba insistir en el tema. Bulma llegó a pensar que era por Goten que ocurría eso con él en primer lugar.

-_¿Por Goten?_- preguntó completamente confundido.

-Celos de hermano mayor- respondió Piccoro, inconscientemente haciendo ojos al cielo -Desde que escuché eso que ella dijo, hablé que no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera esa la causa de su mal comportamiento, no es típico de Gohan, pero la verdad, después de ver cómo estaba actuando tan extraño, a la larga de verdad llegué a pensarlo.

-_¿Y luego qué?_- preguntó Goku, tratando de entender qué pudo haber pasado por la cabeza de Gohan para cambiar tanto.

-Hace una semana todo se fue al extremo- contestó Piccoro, suspirando -Gohan parecía muy estresado, incluso a ratos asustado, aunque no habló con nadie del tema. Se alejó de todos, incluyéndome, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con...- Piccoro guardó silencio, su mente trabajando rápidamente ante una nueva posible pista.

-_¿Piccoro?_- frunciendo el ceño, Goku trató de identificar si es que había algo extraño con eso.

-Hay una niña...- comenzó Piccoro -Lime... ella estaba mucho con él... sobre todo los últimos días antes de…

-_¿Crees que ella sepa algo?_- preguntó Goku, comprendiendo la idea de Piccoro y viendo eso como una posible ayuda para comprender.

-Es posible...- contestó pensativo, asintiendo levemente. Después de unos momentos, Goku se aburrió del silencio del namek.

-_¿Y qué paso luego?_- preguntó, presionando.

-Atacó- contestó escuetamente Piccoro.

-_... ¿Atacó?_- repitió Goku, sin comprender -_¿Atacó qué?_

-A todos los guerreros, sin razón aparente- contestó Piccoro, después de unos momentos -Pero hay más...

-_¿Qué cosa?_- preguntó Goku, frunciendo el ceño y temiendo lo próximo que escucharía del otro. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio y el namek no contestaba, haciendo que el saiya comenzara a inquietarse -_¿Qué ocurrió, Piccoro?_

-Eh... Gohan atacó ciudades, Goku- contestó, notándose el pesar en su voz -Mató a inocentes, hizo desaparecer una ciudad.

Goku estaba con la boca abierta, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. No podía creer que lo que Piccoro le decía fuera verdad.

-_Estás loco, Gohan es incapaz de hacer algo así..._- replicó Goku, negándose a sí mismo esa posibilidad.

-Es la verdad- asintió el namek -Yo lo vi y Vegeta y Krilin... estaba descontrolado, fuera de sí... parecía otra persona.

Goku se dio cuenta cómo Kaio-sama volteaba a verlo, la preocupación marcada en su rostro. El saiya no supo por qué, pero le dio la impresión que el dios ya se estaba formando ina idea de lo que ocurría realmente.

-_¿Y luego? ¿Cómo fue que murió?_- preguntó esta vez -_Porque no creo que ustedes lo hayan asesinado..._

-... No fue necesario...- replicó Piccoro, con pesar -Antes que pudiéramos saber qué era lo que le ocurría, él se suicidó, Goku...

Esta vez, el saiya no fue capaz de replicar. Se quedó en un profundo silencio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y comprender qué había ocurrido con su hijo mayor. ¿De verdad su muerte lo afectó tanto como para perder el control de esa manera? ¿Realmente era su culpa que todo eso estuviera pasando con su familia?

Abatido, se llevó una mano a la frente. Su familia.

De sólo pensar en su esposa le dolía el corazón.

-_¿Y Milk...?_- la voz le salió mucho más débil de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no podía remediarlo. Además, Piccoro era su amigo, no tenía nada que fingir con él.

-No está bien- contestó Piccoro -Bulma se la llevó a la Capital del Oeste para que se quedaran ella y Goten, incluso Vegeta estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Goku no contestó, de hecho, no deseaba hablar con nadie en esos momentos, pero Piccoro aún tenía cosas que decirle antes de dejarlo.

-Es de noche aquí. Mañana temprano iré con esa niña a hablar, si sabe algo no tendrá más remedio que decirme.

-_... Sí, gracias, Piccoro._

-Estate atento, cualquier cosa que sepa, te la comunicaré.

_-Bien._

La comunicación terminó en esos momentos y antes que Kaio pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Goku había volado lejos, deseando estar solo.

* * *

**¡Bien! Capítulo terminado. Lamento la demora en la actualización, pero me salió un trabajo muy largo (para mí ha sido eterno) y me ha costado mucho avanzar en los fics.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Será hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Torneo por el Otro Mundo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

Gohan se quedó unos momentos helado.

-¿Es una broma?- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el chico al observar a los demás "invitados" del banquete que Lil había hecho.

-Eso quisieras- fue la respuesta que lo dio ella a Gohan, sonriendo con inocencia fingida. Para evitar que saliera corriendo, ella lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, a la vez que se adelantaban a la mesa.

Inseguro de qué pensar, el chico miró en frente suyo sólo para ver a los invitados en la cena preparada por Lil. En frente de él, conversando ruidosamente se encontró con antiguos enemigos mortales, muchos de los cuales casi lo habían matado en contadas ocasiones en batallas que había tenido que enfrentar desde los cinco años.

Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, Freezer y su pintoresca familia, Bojak y los piratas que habían atacado la Tierra hacía no mucho tiempo y, lo peor, Cell. Se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio y su primer impulso fue lanzarse a atacarlo por todo el mal que había causado a su familia, pero la misma Lil lo afirmó con fuerza.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Lil llamó la atención de los guerreros levantando la voz con un tono algo suave para ella y con un toque de ironía. Todos los invitados fueron callándose poco a poco y dirigieron su mirada hacia los recién llegados.

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio total.

-¡¿Qué hace ese chiquillo aquí?!- gritó Freezer, notándose furioso ante la presencia de Gohan. El chico prefirió quedarse en silencio, esperando que Lil se dedicara a explicarles todos a ellos. Sin contar que no sentía deseos de estar discutiendo.

-Es mi invitado- contestó Lil, sonriendo –Y además es mi primer seleccionado para el Torneo por el Otro Mundo- agregó luego, a lo que los demás villanos abrieron la boca y quedaron mirando al saiya, que miraba con una ceja levantada a Lil, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Y por qué él no va a luchar para ganarse su lugar?- preguntó Cooler, levantándose también de su asiento.

-Porque _yo_ no quiero- respondió Lil, utilizando un tono que no admitía discusiones -Gohan en estos momentos es el guerrero más importante y fuerte de quizás, la galaxia, por lo que no tiene que luchar por ganarse un lugar entre ustedes, ¡perdedores!- todos, sin excepción, miraban con la boca abierta a Lil, que parecía haber perdido el control durante algunos momentos -Así que no quiero que lo molesten, ¿escucharon? Él tiene que dedicarse a entrenar ahora en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes. Tómenlo como una advertencia, va para todos, sobre todo para los que fueron enemigos de él.

El chico estaba con nauseas después de escuchar todo el discurso que Lil había dado a sus enemigos, le dieron deseos de salir corriendo y no volver a ese lugar en mil años. ¿Qué era eso del Torneo por el Otro Mundo?

¿En qué lío se había metido?

-Gohan- ella puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención otra vez. El chico notó cómo el resto de los comensales volvía a sus asuntos, mirándolo de vez en cuando de reojo -Ellos mismos se dividieron entre los grupos más afines, y como tú eres nuevo en todo esto, te daré un empujón y así espero que no te metas en tantos problemas. Bardock, ven aquí...

Esta vez, Gohan no pudo hacer más que palidecer y retroceder unos cuantos pasos ante lo que vio. Entre un grupo de saiyas guerreros, salió un hombre idéntico a su padre en apariencia, tenía la misma cara y cabellos. Pero una vez que estuvo más cerca de él, comenzó a notar las diferencias entre ambos.

La expresión de ese tal Bardock era mucho más dura que la de su padre, se veía más musculoso y vestía una armadura negra y verde, típica de los saiyajin, y su pelo negro y alborotado, igual que el de su padre, era separado de su frente por una bandana roja. En la mejilla además tenía una cicatriz.

-Encárgate del chico y mantenlo lejos de los problemas- le dijo ella, sonriendo y con una mano en el hombro de Gohan.

-¿Por qué no lo cuidas tú?- le preguntó de vuelta él, permitiendo así que Gohan la notara más ronca que la de su padre.

-Porque tengo otras obligaciones- replicó Lil, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se acercó al oído de Gohan –Dejaré que ustedes se presenten- le susurró.

Bardock, después de mirar con algo de curiosidad al chico, pareció rendirse a su destino y le indicó con la cabeza a Gohan que lo siguiera. Por supuesto que el niño lo hizo, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían en frente de él. Definitivamente eso no podía ser casualidad, sino Lil no se hubiera molestado en presentarlos.

¿Es que ese hombre estaba relacionado de alguna manera con su papá? Definitivamente tenía que preguntárselo.

* * *

Goku se había quedado con un sentimiento amargo con todo lo ocurrido con Gohan en su encuentro y después de hablar con Piccoro sobre lo ocurrido en la Tierra. ¿De qué manera tenía que reaccionar después de escuchar lo que su hijo había hecho? De sólo pensarlo sentía que los escalofríos lo recorrían completamente. No deseaba ni imaginarse lo que había pasado en el planeta.

Pero una pregunta pasaba por su mente una y otra vez. ¿Qué fue lo que lo empujó a actuar de esa manera? Conocía a su hijo y sabía que era incapaz de dañar a sus amigos y también a la gente inocente, sin contar que el suicidio no era una opción para nada, mucho menos si parecía estar consciente que iría a parar al Infierno. Con todo eso, no podía evitar pensar que todo fue a propósito.

-Goku, necesito hablar contigo- Kaio-sama se acercó a él y se puso a su lado, se notaba algo incómodo por tener que interrumpir a Goku en esos momentos -Es necesario, lamento interrumpirte.

-¿Averiguaste algo de Gohan?- preguntó Goku, siendo esa la única preocupación que tenía en esos momentos en su cabeza.

-La verdad, no- contestó Kaio, desviando la mirada –Quiero contarte que hay una razón por la que has estado entrenando tanto este último tiempo.

-¿Hablas del torneo entre los muertos?- preguntó Goku, ladeando su cabeza un poco. Eso ya no era novedad para él, no entendía para qué tanto escándalo.

-No exactamente- contestó Kaio -Cada cierto tiempo, miles de años en realidad, hay un torneo entre los guerreros del cielo y del infierno.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Goku, entre sorprendido y emocionado por lo que estaba escuchando -No me diga que toca ahora.

-Así es- asintió Kaio, seriamente -Sabemos que al menos en el Infierno se están preparando para esto y nosotros también. Ya tenemos a nuestros seleccionados y tú estás entre ellos y está de más decir que creo que eres el más fuerte de todos.

-Y supongo que Gohan estará también en la pelea, si es que ahora está en el Infierno.

-Quien toma las decisiones del Infierno es un demonio llamado Lilith- le contó Kaio –Ella prácticamente existe desde el inicio del tiempo, es tan antigua como nosotros y fue la que tuvo la idea de todo esto.

-¿Es mujer?

-Sí y muy peligrosa y ambiciosa- asintió Kaio, sin dejar la seriedad -Normalmente tiene planes muy desarrollados para este tipo de eventos, es por eso que es necesario tomárselo en serio.

-De todas formas, no creo que pueda ganar si es que no tiene a Gohan a su lado y no creo que él se preste para algo así.

-Eso esperamos, Goku- asintió Kaio-sama –No quiero pensar en lo que puede pasar si es que Gohan y Cell están en el mismo equipo… en fin, en unas cuantas horas tendremos una reunión para organizarnos, debes estar atento.

-Como digas, Kaio- sama- asintió Goku, sonriendo levemente y pensando en el nuevo reto que tenía en ese lugar. Definitivamente ese torneo prometía.

Kaio-sama lo volvió a dejar solo, pensando que quizás necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas. Goku, en parte, lo agradeció.

Se quedó un poco más sentado ahí, pensando, pero no en su hijo, sino que en su mujer. Milk debía estar destruida con todo lo que había ocurrido con Gohan.

Y, extrañamente, decidió que debía verla, aunque fueran unos pocos segundos (igual que había ocurrido con Gohan cuando luchó en aquel torneo y se enfrentó a los piratas), así que antes que cualquiera de los demás muertos le dijera que no, Goku se teletransportó al mundo de los vivos, después de sentir el suave ki de Milk.

Apareció en la Capsule Corp., específicamente en un cuarto en donde Milk parecía dormir intranquila junto a un bebé.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. En esos momentos lamentaba no estar ahí para apoyarla o estar junto a ella, porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

En momentos como eso, deseaba que todo volviera a ser tan simple como cuando recién se habían casado.

-No te preocupes, ¿si?- le susurró, acariciando su cabello -Haré lo posible por traer a Gohan de vuelta y sano.

Goku no supo si fue por la suave caricia o por su voz, pero en esos momentos Milk pareció despertar de su sueño.

-Mmm... ¿Goku?- murmuró, moviéndose levemente en el lugar.

-Sí Milk... te prometo que muy pronto todo esto se acabará y Gohan estará con nosotros otra vez y volverá a ser el mismo...

-Goku...- ella abrió un poco los ojos y lo miró, pero a Goku le dio la impresión que ella pensó que era sólo un sueño.

-Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Lo prometo- agregó él y, momentos después, desapareció de su vista.

Milk, que pareció despertar en esos momentos, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, pensando si lo había soñado o de verdad el saiya había ido a verla y la había tratado de consolar dentro de lo que podía.

Volvió a acostarse, sintiéndose sin fuerzas. Mirando al techo, pensaba en lo ocurrido en su familia los últimos meses.

La muerte de Goku había sido un golpe certero para que parte de ella muriera y, aunque lo seguía amando, no podía dejar de sentir algo de resentimiento por no querer volver a la vida. Después, cuando pensaba que se estaba acostumbrando a continuar la vida sólo con su hijo, se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Fue una nueva esperanza para ella, una nueva razón para continuar viviendo. Pero, lo ocurrido con Gohan últimamente, su cambio de actitud… no dejaba de recriminarse el no darse cuenta qué ocurría con él.

Milk no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía creer cómo en tan poco tiempo su familia estaba completamente destruida.

Estaba segura que, de no ser por el pequeño Goten, no sería capaz de soportar el dolor y no se hubiera demorado demasiado en morir después de su hijo mayor y de Goku.

* * *

Piccoro había esperado las primeras luces del alba para ir a buscar a Lime, la amiga de Gohan que él suponía sabía algo de todo el tema en que estaba metido su pupilo. Mentalmente esperaba que ella pudiera darles las respuestas que necesitaban para poder ayudar a Gohan de alguna manera, puesto que estaba convencido que el niño nunca hubiera hecho algo así de no haber tenido ninguna otra elección.

Lo malo en todo ello era que no sabía muy bien dónde vivía ella. Conocía el pueblo de vista nada más, pero no la casa en específico, por lo que se sentó pacientemente a esperar que la chica en sí diera señales de vida. Lo bueno de todo eso, era que esperar no le molestaba… no quería pensar qué hubiera hecho Goku en un caso así.

Tuvo que sentarse durante cerca de dos horas para ver a la niña por primera vez, pero siempre estaba acompañada por algún adulto del pueblo, quizás su padre o algún familiar, no tenía idea. Sólo después de un poco más de media hora de espera, Piccoro vio su oportunidad para hablar con ella sin tener que llamar la atención de los demás habitantes del pueblo, ya que por fin ella estaba sola.

Así que, a la primera oportunidad en la que ella realmente se vio completamente sola en los alrededores de la casa, Piccoro se acercó a ella.

-Lime- dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La chica, confusa en un primer momento, volteó a verlo, encontrándose de frente con el serio rostro del namek.

No fue difícil para él darse cuenta de cómo ella palidecía cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Necesito hablar contigo- agregó Piccoro, con brusquedad.

-Eh... no, yo no lo conozco- comenzó a decir la niña, a la vez que comenzaba a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para mantener distancia con el otro -Nunca lo había visto antes y… y mis papás me dijeron que no puedo hablar con extraños, así que...- sin mucho disimulo con lo pretendía, ella dio media vuelta con toda la intención de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Por supuesto, ese gesto hizo que todo lo amable de Piccoro se fuera rápidamente.

-¡Quédate ahí!- le gritó el namek, enojado pero sin moverse él del lugar en que estaba -¡No me vengas con mentiras, chiquilla! Sé muy bien que me conoces, me has visto antes con Gohan y sé también que tú sabes todo lo que paso con él- sus sospechas se vieron apoyadas cuando ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Sólo después de eso Piccoro trató de calmarse, sabiendo que la idea no era asustar a la chiquilla y que después fuera más difícil sacarle la información. Respiró hondo, dejando pasar unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-Así que ya sabes, espero que seas capaz de darme una muy buena explicación del enredo en el que se metió, sino juro que me desquito contigo. Y créeme, no querrás que me desquite contigo…- agregó luego, pensando que definitivamente le faltaba… ¿cómo era que decía Gohan?... _tacto_ para decir algunas cosas.

Pálida, completamente asustada por la amenaza del namek, Lime se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, mirándolo con la boca abierta y sin ser capaz de moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Cuando Piccoro ya estaba pensando en ponerse a gritar de nuevo, ya que esa actitud de ella lo estaba cansando, lo detuvo el hecho que ella se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo. Por unos momentos, la miró con la boca abierta, literalmente.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- gruño el namek, después de confirmar que, efectivamente, la chica estaba casi sollozando.

Por algunos instantes pasó por su cabeza que la había traumado con la rudeza de sus palabras, pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar, se dio cuenta que el motivo del llanto no era por eso.

-¡No puedo ayudarlo!- exclamó Lime, casi gritando y bajando la mirada, luego continuó llorando como si no hubiera mañana –Yo le dije que no era buena idea, pero no… quiso escu… charme y…yo no… yo no…

Esperando que ella continuara hablando, Piccoro sólo enarcó una ceja y la quedó mirando. Pero ella sólo continuó llorando, a lo que el namek volvía a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Gohan?- presionó, esperando obtener una respuesta; la chica sólo negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, mientras continuaba llorando –Escucha, chiquilla, vas a contarme lo que pasó con Gohan…

-¡Ya le dije que no puedo!- volvió a gritarle ella.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes!?- le gritó Piccoro, cansándose de las pocas respuestas que estaba obteniendo con el interrogatorio. Estaba decidido a obtener respuestas y si para ello tenía que ser más bruto, pues no le costaba mucho lograrlo, ya que paciencia le estaba quedando muy poca -¡Habla claro, niña!

-Es que no puedo...- continuó llorando ella, tapándose la cara con las manos -Aunque quisiera contarle todo, no puedo...

Extrañado y a la vez cansado por obtener siempre la misma respuesta, Piccoro soltó un suspiro y se dio cuenta que todo iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en un momento. Cuando se disponía a volver con el interrogatorio, fue sorpresivamente rodeado por una serie de aldeanos, que lo amenazaban con palos, palas y una que otra arma.

Comenzando a sentirse cansado, Piccoro sólo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Déjala en paz!- le gritó un joven que estaba armado con un palo y hacía el gesto de querer adelantarse hasta Piccoro para golpearlo. Haciendo ojos al cielo, el namek volvió su atención a la niña, sólo para ver que continuaba llorando desconsoladamente. Después de unos instantes de duda, decidió qué debía hacer.

Deseaba respuestas y estaba decidido a encontrarlas, aunque tuviera que actuar de forma algo extrema. Gohan lo valía.

-Por tus palabras entiendo que sabes qué paso con Gohan- comenzó a decir Piccoro, a la vez que ella levantaba sus ojos y lo miraba con marcada timidez. Esa fue suficiente respuesta para él -Entonces vienes conmigo.

Piccoro simplemente se acercó a ella, la tomó como mejor pudo y se la llevó volando.

Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de los hombres que trataban de defender a la niña fue capaz de reaccionar para ayudar a la niña, que sólo soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando ella y el namek se elevaron en el aire.

Debía admitir que no era la primera vez que volaba, aunque siempre había sido en situaciones diferentes.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como ven, ya se aclara un poco el panorama, ya se va entendiendo lo que pasó con Gohan y por qué terminó en el lugar que está. Lo bueno será cuando se entere Goku de todo lo ocurrido... **

**Por cierto, Lil cada vez me cae mejor, jajaja.**

**Aclaración, Kaio habla de "Lilith". Según lo que tengo entendido por la mitología, es la primera mujer creada por Dios y esposa de Adán, pero era tan rebelde que terminó separándose de él (y ahí Dios creó a Eva) y terminó yéndose del Paraíso y terminó quién sabe dónde...**

**Por cierto, si por esas casualidades de la vida Goku y Gohan terminaran enfrentándose en el Torneo por le Otro Mundo, ¿quién creen que gana? Hagan sus apuestas!**

**En fin, espero les agrade la actualización. Agradezco los reviews que han dejado, espero que todos estén bien.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Torneo por el Otro Mundo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

_Infierno._

* * *

Gohan no tardó en darse cuenta que todos le hacían caso a Lil y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, le parecía de lo más extraño. Si tomaba en cuenta que ella no era fuerte (o al menos no lo demostraba), no dejaba de sorprenderle que si ella hablaba, todos los demás se quedaban callados y escuchando. Eso lo hizo preguntarse si de verdad ella era sólo un "simple espíritu" del infierno que requería ayuda desesperadamente (eso fue lo que le dijo ella cuando apareció aquella tarde en el hospital).

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la voz conocida muy bien por él pero con tintes diferentes, llamó su atención. Quedó viendo a Bardock antes de responder, aún no se acostumbraba a la imagen de su padre que tenía al frente.

-Eh... ataqué a una ciudad y la destruí- contestó el chico –Y bueno… se suponía que la gente también había muerto pero Lil algo hizo con ellos... ahora están vivos, supongo…

-¿De verdad?- Bardock sonrió levemente, con algo de burla para el gusto del chico -En ese caso, tu cara no muestra lo terrible que eres...- Bardock rió levemente ante sus palabras, pero Gohan no quiso preguntar qué podía ser tan cómico. El hombre después tomó una botella de vino y después de tomar un poco, la extendió a Gohan -¿Quieres?- gruñó.

-Ehhh- Gohan se sonrojó visiblemente, sin saber qué decir ante el ofrecimiento. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no deseaba beber eso -No estoy en edad de tomar y en esas cosas, señor...- murmuró el chico, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza.

Bardock rió entre dientes y bebió nuevamente de la botella, luego volvió a mirar a Gohan de reojo, frunciendo el cejo y analizándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó el saiya al niño con brusquedad.

-Eh... doce- contestó el chico, demasiado incómodo para su gusto. Por momentos pensó en la posibilidad de volver con Lil y dejar las cosas así nada más. Con cada minuto que pasaba, se daba cuenta que ese hombre menos se parecía a su padre.

-Mmff, ¿Qué no estás en edad?- Bardock enarcó una ceja, mirándolo directamente –Sí estás en edad de beber, no seas ridículo- gruñó esta vez, extendiéndole nuevamente la botella al chico. Gohan, enrojeciendo otra vez, la recibió… en realidad, no le quedó otra, ya que Bardock prácticamente se la había lanzado -No seas una niña y bebe de una vez, ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

Gohan quedó mirando la botella, sin saber del todo qué hacer. No podía negar que una parte de él sentía mucha curiosidad sobre el líquido que tenía en frente de él, pero su consciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo: constantemente le recordaba sus padres y todo lo que podrían decirle si es que alguna vez lo vieran en una situación como esa. A su lado, Bardock lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y esperando a que se decidiera.

-¿Y? El vino va a fermentar si es que no bebes- le dijo el saiya.

-Es que... mi mamá y mi papá...- comenzó a decir Gohan en un murmullo, pero Bardock lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada. El chico se detuvo y lo quedó mirando, tratando de adivinar el motivo de la risa tan explosiva del otro.

-Tu mamá y tu papá- repitió con tono de burla, controlándose un poco más. Volvió a mirar a Gohan, sonriendo -¿Dónde están ellos ahora?- preguntó.

-Bueno...- Gohan por algunos momentos pensó en inventar alguna historia, pero lo pensó bien y decidió ser honesto. Ya no deseaba meterse en más problemas -Mamá está viva y mi papá está muerto en el Paraíso- contestó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema con ellos?- gruñó Bardock, haciendo ojos al cielo –Ella nunca lo sabrá y él debe estar por ahí pasándola bien y haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. En una de esas, no tiene idea que tú estás muerto y estás condenado en el infierno.

-Bueno… él sabe que morí y tengo la impresión que no se quedará tranquilo fácilmente con la sentencia... él es así y como no le di ninguna explicación cuando lo vi...- Gohan se encogió de hombros el chico, tratando de huir lo más digno posible de la situación en la que estaba -Además, puede teletransportarse al lugar que quiera, así que en cualquier momento puede aparecer en frente de nosotros y eso sí que no sería bueno.

-Lo que sea, no creo que sea tan fuerte como para derrotar a un sayajin...- replicó Bardock con desdén.

-Él lo es, también- dijo Gohan bajito, a lo que Bardock lo miró con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro -De hecho, él es el sayajin que derrotó a Freezee y ahora es mucho más fuerte, así que creo que ninguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza para combatirlo- agregó luego.

Bardock tenía la boca abierta y trataba de pasar por su mente cada una de la información que Gohan le había dado hasta el momento, tratando de encontrar la razón de toda esa coincidencia.

Aún pensando en lo que podría pasar, Bardock miró a Lil, que lo veía sonriente y haciendo un saludo con la copa que tenía en la mano. El saiya, comprendiendo que ella _no_ hacía ningún movimiento en vano, finalmente volvió sus ojos a Gohan, que lo miraba sin comprender qué ocurría con él.

-¿Tú padre es Kakarotto?- preguntó Bardock bruscamente. Gohan, que no se esperaba esa pregunta por nada del mundo, respondió después de unos momentos.

-Eh... sí...- sin previo aviso Bardock y tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, le arrebató la botella de vino con brusquedad y bebió sin detenerse hasta que casi se terminó la botella de una sola vez. Sorprendido por lo que el hombre hacía y sin comprender la razón, Gohan se atrevió a hacer la pregunta del millón -¿Cómo sabe de él, acaso lo conoce de alguna parte?- le preguntó Gohan, esperando con eso poder recibir alguna respuesta del hombre.

Pero Bardock no contestó, se dedicó a mirar a Gohan de reojo, murmuraba de vez en cuando algo para sí y luego continuaba bebiendo casi sin detenerse. Y ya no le pidió al niño que lo hiciera otra vez, lo que en parte el niño agradeció.

* * *

_La Tierra,  
__Templo Sagrado.__  
_

* * *

Dende sabía que las cosas estaban mal, no por nada era Kami-sama y no por nada era amigo de Gohan desde hacía su buenos años...

Sí, ese mismo Gohan que de un día a otro pareció enloquecer y terminó completamente fuera de sí, atacando a sus amigos, a ciudades y a gente inocente.

Lo que termino por reforzar todo lo que creía, fue la llegada de Piccoro con una niña, que parecía haber llorado, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas por lágrimas. Confuso por la situación, Dende la miraba unos momentos, ya que en cierta forma parecía conocerla, aunque fuera sólo de vista, pero no podía pensar de dónde.

Una vez que llegaron a la plataforma, Piccoro dejó a la niña en el piso, no tan brusco como Dende pensó que lo haría en un primer momento.

-Señor Piccoro...- murmuró, caminando hacia la chica, que se había quedado en el piso, en la misma posición con que había caído.

-¿Dónde me trajo?- le preguntó ella casi en un grito. Lime miraba todo a su alredor asustada, tratando de reconocer el lugar por los comentarios que Gohan le había hecho alguna vez en sus relatos, que ella siempre disfrutaba mucho. Fue en ese momento que Dende supo quién era, el mismo Gohan le había contado algo de la amiga que tenía ahora.

-Tranquila, Lime- le dijo Dende, sonriéndole, para tratar de tranquilizarla. En parte entendía que estuviera así, dado por cómo la trajo Piccoro -Aquí estás entre amigos...- agregó, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero por algo se partía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella tímidamente, sintiéndose un poco más segura por la actitud de Dende.

-En el Templo Sagrado- contestó Dende, sonriendo. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta de todo lo que implicaba las palabras del chico.

-¿Tú eres Kami-sama?- le preguntó ella momentos después.

-Así es- contestó Dende, sonriendo por la expresión que ella tenía –Pero puedes llamarme Dende, me gusta más y es más familiar- el pequeño namek miró hacia el lado, lugar donde estaba Piccoro de pie y mirando la escena, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de querer terminar con las presentaciones en ese instante -Eh... lamento que el señor Piccoro haya actuado de esa manera contigo, pero de verdad necesitamos respuestas...

-Ah...- Lime miró hacia otro lado -Lo siento...- murmuró luego, notándose avergonzada por toda esa situación.

-Con todo lo que dijiste antes, sólo puedo pensar que Gohan se metió en un gran problema- Lime permaneció callada, sin mirar a Piccoro, que era quien había dicho lo anterior. El insistente silencio de la niña, hacía que el namek comenzara a enojarse otra vez -¡Tienes que contestarme cuando te hablo!- le gritó, perdiendo el control.

-¡Usted no entiende!- exclamó Lime, desesperándose por la presión que sentía. Había comenzado a llorar otra vez por los gritos del otro. Piccoro hizo ojos al cielo, cansado de que la niña dijera siempre lo mismo y no poder avanzar en lo que realmente le había pasado a su querido pupilo. Sentía que todo eso estaba limitando mucho sus movimientos.

-¿Y qué es eso que no entendemos?- le preguntó Dende, sabiendo que si seguía el método de Piccoro no lograrían tener las respuestas de ella –Si nos ayudaras a comprender realmente lo que ha pasado…

-Se lo prometí a Gohan- murmuró ella, los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Lime trataba con lo que podía dejar de llorar, pero definitivamente no le estaba dando resultado -Le prometí a Gohan que no se lo diría a ustedes.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Dende realmente confuso, pero ella continuó sin responder, simplemente bajó la mirada y esperó que con eso dejaran de presionarla y la volvieran a su casa.

La reacción que tuvo Piccoro fue simplemente de soltar un gruñido, más que nada por la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, de tener la posibilidad de conocer las respuestas de lo que había pasado hacía unos días con su querido pupilo, pero de no poder avanzar nada, ni siquiera un pequeño paso. Se sentía como si estuviera chocando en contra de una pared que no podía romper y al otro lado estaba Gohan.

Lime al escucharlo se encogió en el lugar en que estaba, cerrando los ojos y temblando un poco. Dende, tratando de buscar la forma para que ella hablara de una vez y dejara de estar tan asustada por todo, continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre el tema de Gohan, lo más calmado que podía e intentando ignorar a Piccoro, que la verdad era que no estaba siendo mucho aporte en esos momentos.

-¿Es que no quieres ayudar a Gohan?- le preguntó Dende con suavidad, a lo que ella sólo apretó los labios y continuó sin mirarlo -Tú sabes las razones de su actuar antes de suicidarse, si nos dices le podemos ayudar, sabes bien que aún es tiempo de poder hacerlo.

-Ya nadie puede ayudarlo, no hay nada qué hacer...- murmuró Lime.

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso- replicó Dende, sonriendo levemente -Si nos dices la verdad de lo ocurrido, podremos llegar a él y ayudarlo- agregó luego, esperando poder convencerla pronto de verdad. Cada vez estaba más preocupado, ¿en qué embrollo se había metido Gohan, que su amiga no podía contarles?

Por otra parte, Lime ya no sabía qué hacer a esas alturas, era verdad que le había prometido a Gohan que guardaría el secreto, pero no estaba segura si podría soportar la presión de los otros dos por mucho tiempo, mucho menos si la tenían allá arriba, prácticamente sola.

-Escucha- continuó Dende, con tal tono que hizo que Lime lo mirara con cierta timidez -Nosotros podemos ayudar a Gohan, pero para hacerlo, necesitamos saber qué fue lo que paso con él, ¿entiendes?- le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió levemente.

Lime mantuvo silencio durante algunos momentos, hasta que soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar, a explicar más o menos lo que ocurría. Estaba la posibilidad que ellos cedieran un poco si es que sabían lo justo y necesario.

-Eso es algo que es más poderoso que Gohan- murmuró Lime -Ella nos hizo jurar que no lo contaríamos...

-¿Quién?- preguntó rápidamente Piccoro, que estaba muy atento a la conversación. Pero la niña no contestó, continuó sin mirarlos a ninguno.

-¿Qué pasa si lo cuentas?- preguntó Dende, con delicadeza, notando perfectamente cómo Piccoro hacía ojos al cielo, exasperado.

-... Me llevará con ella también- murmuró Lime -Le traté de decir a Gohan que no aceptara, pero él es muy terco y no me hizo caso...

Esta vez, ni Dende ni Piccoro hicieron comentarios sobre lo que habían escuchado, sólo quedaron mirando a la niña, que había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

Ahora Piccoro se sentía mucho más preocupado. Gohan había involucrado a Lime en el asunto, llegando al punto que ella también estaba en peligro. Definitivamente había una muy buena razón para todo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_La Tierra,  
Capital del Oeste._

* * *

El joven Trunks tuvo mala y buena suerte.

Mala suerte porque llegó un día después de todo ese desastre causado por Gohan y su repentina locura, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de verlo ni de hablar con él, que fue una de las cosas que más le pesó cuando le habían contado lo ocurrido.

Pero también tenía buena suerte, porque prácticamente se había salvado y no había tenido que verlo volverse loco, atacar a gente inocente y a sus propios seres queridos. Más de uno le había dicho que de haber estado presente, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Así que cuando llegó, en vez de encontrarse con las caras de alegría y bienvenida, como él pensó que sería, pudo ver la tristeza y amargura en todos ellos, sobre todo en Milk.

-Trunks, que alegría verte- Bulma le salió al encuentro, sonriendo levemente -Por favor, dime que todo salió bien en tu tiempo.

-Eh... claro, mamá- balbuceó el joven Brief, aún confundido por el extraño ambiente que lo rodeaba desde que había dejado la máquina del tiempo -¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó luego y notó perfectamente cómo el rostro de Bulma se oscureció por unos momentos, para luego suavizarlo un poco y tratar de calmar la curiosidad de su hijo del futuro.

-Después te cuento…- le dijo ella, tratando de sonreír y de tal forma que Trunks se dio cuenta que no debía seguir preguntando del tema -Ven, vamos, quiero saberlo todo con lujo de detalle- lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo entrar al edificio. Trunks se dejó llevar, inseguro de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Pasaron algún tiempo conversando los dos solos, Trunk fue capaz de ver a la pequeña versión de sí mismo (que ya no era tan pequeña) y también al pequeño Goten. Fue ahí también, que se dio cuenta que el problema más que nada tenía que ver con Gohan, era fácil descubrirlo en el rosto que Milk tenía constantemente.

Sólo pasarían unas cuantas horas y Trunks pudo por fin sacarle lo ocurrido a su madre, que trataba de no largarse a llorar por lo que contaba.

-... y nadie pudo detenerlo, Gohan murió, Trunks, se suicidó antes que Vegeta o Piccoro supieran realmente qué pasaba de malo con él- decía ella, mirando al suelo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas -Me gustaría pensar que la presencia de Goku podría haber hecho alguna diferencia en el resultado final, pero según Vegeta Gohan es tan fuerte, que sin duda lo hubiera derrotado.

Trunks estaba sin habla, no podía creer nada de lo que le decía su madre.

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: ir en busca de Piccoro, él quizás sabía más que su madre sobre el tema.

Después de conversarlo un poco con ella, se dirigió al Templo Sagrado.

* * *

_Infierno._

* * *

Gohan miraba con algo de incomodidad a Lil, que estaba prácticamente tirada en su silla (más bien parecía un trono hecho a su medida) y a él lo tenía sentado a un lado, en algo que parecía sofá y que era realmente cómodo. El chico pensaba en todas las cosas productivas que podría estar haciendo en esos momentos si es que Lil dejara que se fuera a cualquier otro lugar. Pero claro, no tenía tanta suerte. Ella deseaba que se quedara a su lado, viendo cómo todos los luchadores del infierno se masacraban entre ellos sin mucho cargo de conciencia.

-Acá el tema no es muy difícil- decía ella, mirando con cierta crueldad las batallas. Gohan pudo identificar un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, que no le causó para nada confianza -Los dos sabemos muy bien quiénes serán los que te acompañarán en el torneo.

-¿Entonces para qué es todo este embrollo?- preguntó Gohan, frunciendo el cejo.

-Por las peleas, por supuesto- respondió Lil, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Es realmente estimulante el esfuerzo que hacen para ser los escogidos. ¿No te sientes con mucha más energía para seguir luchando?

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- le preguntó Gohan exasperado.

-No soy cruel, todo lo contrario- replicó ella, notándose falsamente escandalizada por las palabras que Gohan le había dicho. Simplemente no le importaban en absoluto -Deberías estar agradecido por las esperanzas que les doy a estos chicos... una vez cada cientos o miles de años.

-¿Esperanzas?- Gohan la miró con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro -Los estás engañando si ya tienes seleccionados a quienes irán contigo a ese famoso torneo.

-Bueno, pero un poco de estímulo no le viene mal a nadie...- se encogió de hombros ella y luego sonrió con diversión –Además, eso que no irán es en parte mentira. Necesitamos público de nuestro lado también, así que ahí los tienes.

-¿Y tú crees que con ser público estarán contentos?

-¿Tú crees que me importa lo que ellos piensen?- replicó Lil, Gohan sólo hizo ojos al cielo y no se sintió para nada confiado cuando ella lo quedó mirando y le sonrió -¿Y... qué te pareció Bardock?- le preguntó con picardía, cambiando el tema sin disimulo ni vergüenza.

Ante esa pregunta Gohan la quedó mirando feo, recordando que el hombre después de tomarse el vino que tenía en la botella y luego otro más que se robó de otro de los presentes en la famosa comida, había quedado inconsciente en el suelo y el pobre Gohan sin entender qué pasaba con él y su padre.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, de hecho, Bardock fue capaz de emborracharse, siendo que estaba muerto quién sabía de hace cuánto tiempo.

-Le hubieras ahorrado muchas impresiones de haberle dicho quién es mi papá...- le dijo Gohan, mirándola con cierta molestia.

-¿Y perderme su cara cuando se lo dijiste tó?- preguntó ella, riendo de buena gana -Ni loca, hace tiempo no me reía tanto.

-El hombre quedó inconsciente por todo el vino que se tomó de una sentada, ¿cómo puede ser posible que sea tan divertido?- le pregunto incrédulo el niño.

-Eres muy aguafiestas, si sigues así no disfrutarás tu eterna estadía en el infierno...- después de decir tales palabras, Lil notó perfectamente cómo la expresión del niño cambió por completo a una de casi ser miserable.

Por sólo unos instantes, ella simpatizó con el niño. Una eternidad... prácticamente solo, sabiendo que ni sus padres ni amigos llegarían a ese lugar. Después de unos momentos, puso su mano en el hombro de Gohan, que la quedó viendo confuso por el gesto que tuvo.

-Te aseguro que no será tan malo- le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Gohan sólo sonrió.

* * *

Uh, tercer capítulo, espero que esté gustando el fic.

Lamento la demora, pero aún estoy ajustándome al trabajo y me ha costado un poco manejar mis tiempos.

Espero sus comentarios, que estén bien.


End file.
